


Venom Hates Stannis Baratheon

by Benefit_Flubbercrack



Series: The ‘We Are Venom’ Show [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crying, Don’t hurt his reporter, Emotional Eddie Brock, Fluff, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Get a grip V, Other, Pet Names, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective boyfriend Venom, Spoilers, Symbiotic Relationship, TV shows - Freeform, Teratophilia, Threats, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Xenophilia, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benefit_Flubbercrack/pseuds/Benefit_Flubbercrack
Summary: Read the title.///•|• After watching season 5 episode 9 of Game of Thrones, Venom wants to bite Stannis Baratheon’s head off. Eddie reassures him. (Warning for GoT spoilers) •|•





	Venom Hates Stannis Baratheon

They got to season five quicker than they expected. Eddie has shed tears and been filled with rage through most of it. And watching a sweet, innocent little girl burning alive was one of them. Eddie had to pause it because he needed a few minutes.

Leaning forward on the couch, Eddie rubbed at his face with both hands, wiping tears away. “Fuck..” he sat back for a minute before grabbing one of the remotes, chucking it across the room. He heard a crash but didn’t care. The reporter felt familiar tendrils snaking down his wrist, lacing through his fingers.

_**And we had such high hopes for him...Disgusting. What is the point of having a child if you will only neglect and burn them alive?** _

Shaking his head, the reporter said “I don’t know, V. This show keeps making me cry, what the fuck?...I hate it.” The symbiote growled and materialized, bringing their face inches from their hosts.

**_Then he will suffer. When we find him, we will take great pleasure in biting his head off! We will pluck out his eyes and feed them to him! We will savor the taste of the acid in his stomach after we tear it out-_ **

Eddie quickly said “Whoa, whoa, stop right there, big guy! We’re not doing that.”

**_Why not?!_ **

“Because Stannis isn’t real, babe. He’s a made up guy in a made up world, we can’t do anything to him. And we can’t do anything to the guy that plays him.”

**_We can’t?_ **

“ _NO!_ That guy pretends to be Stannis, we can’t bite his head off because he was pretending. Now if he were real, then we could.” His symbiote wasn’t happy about it, but sighed.

**_Fine. Are you still hurting, my love?_ **

The reporter shook his head and smiled. Squeezing the tendrils still latched to his hand, Eddie said “I’m good, V. Come on, let’s finish this-“

_**Maybe we should stop. We shouldn’t keep watching a show that makes Eddie cry.** _

“What, are you calling me a baby?”

**_No. But we don’t like it when you cry._ **

The symbiotes words warmed Eddie’s heart, and his smile grew. “I didn’t know you had feelings, V.” said Eddie, hoping his love would pick up on the sarcasm in his tone. A tendril poked at his chest before snaking up to his neck, curling behind it.

**_You know we have feelings, Eddie. It was you who taught us how to feel._ **

Human and symbiote touched heads and Eddie closed his eyes.

**_How to truly feel._ **

Eddie felt ink snaking up his neck to caress his cheek, and if he were to die right there, he’d die a happy man. “I know, my love.”

Venom purred and licked a long stripe up the reporters cheek with his long tongue, and Eddie laughed. He wiped at the saliva and said “Come on, let’s finish this damn episode.” The symbiote curled it’s materialized self against his hosts shoulder as he went to play the rest of the episode.

**_Will you be okay, Eddie?_ **

“Yeah babe, I’ll be fine. It’s just a tv show, I’ve dealt with far worse.”

_**Okay. Can we still hate Stannis?**_

”Of course.”

**_Good._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have only read the first GoT book so far, I have all of them and I will read the rest soon. But I’ve heard that Stannis doesn’t let Shireen burn alive in the books, he actually wants her butt to be on the Iron Throne. But our boys don’t know that, not yet anyways ;p.


End file.
